srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Locked Chest
Requirements "Caves of Westwold" and the "Savage Wild" Tips You'll be drained of your NV just before the fight. This means you should heal up right after you finish the last "remain in the mist" check and you should use items that can heal you (like the Quickstone). Walkthrough Starting the adventure: If you wish to confront the robbers you need to pass a check Afterwards you'll receive the Small Locked Chest. This ends the formal part of the quest, but the informal part continues: Locations of the claw-shaped standing stones: (The order you get the glyphs doesn't matter.) N - Port Hallik - Naughty (Guarded by Heckatryl the Hateful) E - Warfoot - Fire (Guarded by Primzord the Punishing) SE - Meglasmire - Bells (Guarded by Murgrommor the Malevolent) SE - Dragonwrath - Snow (Guarded by Anzilarn the Abominable) S - Garsmyn the Horse Trader - Believe (Guarded by Tharmugg the Terrible) SW - Durnsig - Honour (Guarded by Gluxwick the Greedy) SW - Highmeadow - Merry (Guarded by Vizzrodar the Vile) SW - Sworray Billabong - Wish (Guarded by Wyrwoth the Wicked) W - Redglen - Tomorrow (Guarded by Ommgrodd the Oppressor) W - Tally's Trading Post - Over (Guarded by Ilkmirak the Ignoble) W - Fogshire Commons - Sorry (Guarded by Everdrek the Evil) NW - Deepwell - Nice (Guarded by Fangmagorn the Fiendish) NW - Tarn - Farewell (Guarded by Dribwarn the Dreadful) C - Sageholt - Cold (Guarded by Brogarath the Belligerent) C - Moonshore Crossroads - Sometime (Guarded by Laggryth the Loathsome) Battle grounds encampment - Happy (Guarded by Cammunruk the Cruel) Getting the Glyphs Find the claws above. * Choose the remain in the mist to progress . You'll need to redo the check several times, the higher your score the less attempts you need (but I always needed at least 3). Also, the damage will increase the more you checks you do. You may retreat from the mist if you wish, but you'll need to pass the same check, and the longer you remained in the mist the more checks you need to escape it. * You then lose all NV * Several snowballs are thrown at you Sometimes you are hit 2 or even 3 times for failing one check. * You fight the The snowmen will become progressively harder the more of them you defeat. The 2nd Snowman will be . It appears each successive Snowman receives +10 MR and +20 SP for the first few fights, then the MR increase becomes less steep, with the last one being . * For each get +32 general XP, multiplied by how many you've killed (32 for the 1st, 64 for the 2nd, etc.) Opening the Chest You can open the chest by looking behind the windowless building with a blue door in Hawklor Trithik Talinus and Zumryn's Battlegrounds You receive either Boots, Belt or hat. Each one raise mr by 2 and sp an 4 and does not take up an equipment slot and thus adds those Stats to everybody. You then get 16 At and 16000 Gold You then get 16384 General Xp 256 All skills and Power Xp Permanent Boost of 1 Mr and 2 sp Rewards * +64 general XP for the formal part. * +4352 general XP for defeating all of the snowmen. * Small Locked Chest. After 31.12.2019 you could open the chest at the small windowless building with a blue door to receive: ** 16 AT ** 16000 gold ** 16384 General XP ** 256 AS&P XP ** Permanent Boost of +1 MR and +2 SP ** And a choice of one item: *** Phantom Frost Boots *** Phantom Frost Hat *** Phantom Frost Belt Category:Limited-time events Category:Formal Adventures Category:All Quests Category:AG-only Category:AT Quests Category:AS&P Quests Category:Ways to alter your base stats